Blackened Harmony
Lyrics They say that we're all gifted Memories wipe across the floor like scrapped notes Our feet permanently lifted And in my perspective, Something's not turning out right (1, 2, 3 and 4) (5, 10, 15, 15 more) Are you a friend or an enemy? Clearing out your head in a catastrophe The message comes out clear and out of the blue; This won't be stopping anytime soon■■ Innocence takes out to the end,■■ If you're worried now,■■ There's no need to defend■■ Oh, Don't damage yet, 'til there will be murder You promised me to not be the blackened Stepping on the cracks 'til the clock just shatters There's an hour left, And that's all that matters Because within my perspective Something's not turning out right? Oh no- ■■ (Warning; warning, look who's in danger) (The time has come; and we know it's someone) (Do you know the answer?) What they wished for was to end this game, With a plan in hand, It wouldn't become that way With the truth hidden beneath The fingers pointed towards her and not me I apologize to every one of you But you can take my mistakes, and make do Every crescendo breaks at a point Hope the increase will bring our peace And with my words (With your own words) You'll take my hand (From where I stand) I trust that we can change our place I'm not sure with this path that I've taken For you (For me) I'll make sure it's straight, and not shaken ■■ But there'll be doubt again Inside of the rooms, our secrets left unkept There's more than just this to discover, Though inside, we wept We can be better... You call yourselves right, and together you fight With a motive, and vigor But if you're a soul like me, no such thing is ever complete I will wither down, not a single use to be found or made out of my life (Hello? Hello..?) I've got a trick for your distress, Call it as we meet A wand or a spell, everything is addressed 60 down, we counted to a feast No one said that the trick would be color-changing This is all a mess! For what I tend to, Would be my weakness A bigger task added onto the plate My memories brought me back; I really do need to escape The blades spiral around me once more, The last string of hope crashes down to the floor Surely, this has left a mark Another chapter, another start Confusion swept in like a breeze, Don't be beguiled, it was a lie for awhile now Assassination in our pleas Divination is the only route Throw your hands, make a chant, they will be there for us All for him, and for no other Delicately in our minds Innocence takes out to the end, ■■ If you're worried now, ■■ There's no need to defend ■■ Oh, ■■ Don't damage yet, 'til there will be murder ■■ You promised me to not be the blackened ■■ (Divination is the only route) (Throw your hands, make a chant, they will be there for us) All for him, not for who you think I'm disgusted, I can't handle My care for you is like a candle Burning high, until myself wanes out One-hundred up above, from the ground down below My only goal lays in affection And truly, you would understand The beauty that pulls in direction Tears of water, pouring rain Magma, lava, still stay sane Wave together, spirits blown away It's fine to feel alone, you know Tell what you say, and be it so In a way, we'll be stronger than ever before Agreements weren't signed, but we're whisked into another door Take your deep breaths... Innocence takes out to the end, ■■ If you're worried now, ■■ There's no need to defend ■■ Oh, ■■ Don't damage yet, 'til there will be murder ■■ You promised me to not be the blackened ■■ Can you guys just shut up and listen to me? It's a miracle! How fantastic A world so virtual, Wrapped in plastic 'Cause you can fool around, as long as we're bound The plan's gone smoothly ■■ Aha! I think we've done this right For now you believe me, aren't I so comforting? It's better to not be in misery, and from one by one- Did I fail my destiny? You yell with crocodile tears, 'Cause you're not one of us Pointing in wrong directions 'til somebody disappears Trapped inside, I'm committed to a crime Say farewell, roll the dice As the meaning slips like a poison, Pull a dart inside of my heart You weren't the brightest star on the planet, but your voice echoes through I would never try to believe that it was you Intergalactic controversy will be overthrown by our own grief Tell the moon that I've finally met it, despite the fact you will never be relieved I'm afraid that now, we've lost the connection Rubble stones onto flashing lights, Entering in; the imperious destruction So tell us what happened, don't leave us alone We can be calm as long all of it's known (1, 2, 3, 4, 5) (1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Repeating for the 53rd time, oh, aren't you surprised? The viewers are amazed, Nothing will be left benign So how does it feel? (Flickering identities) That nothing is real? (Flickering sincerity) Prepare your last words (Flickering within me) Is this my ultimate end? You make me- Laugh and laugh and laugh again, Your despair's been held long enough! I'm doing this for everyone Within the past; the team of us! Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la Innocence takes out to the end, ■■ If you're worried now, ■■ There's no need to defend ■■ Oh, ■■ Don't damage yet, 'til there will be murder ■■ You promised me to not be the blackened ■■ The ultimate end began, with the three of us lost ■■■ The hope was still there, ■■■ Although you are not ■■■ I followed your ways, and overcame despair ■■■ Your voice lingering in the air ■■■ External Links *Bandcamp - Single Purchase *Bandcamp - MP3 Purchase *Bandcamp - Instrumental Purchase *VSQx Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:English original songs Category:Group rendition original songs Category:OLIVER original songs Category:Rana original songs Category:Yuzuki Yukari original songs Category:DEX original songs Category:Flower original songs Category:Sweet ANN original songs Category:Ryuto original songs Category:CYBER DIVA original songs Category:Hatsune Miku original songs Category:Kagamine Len original songs Category:YOHIOloid original songs Category:Tonio original songs Category:Camui Gackpo original songs Category:AVANNA original songs Category:Kizuna Akari original songs Category:Two Makes One of a Kind songs list Category:Songs featuring CeVIO